Ancients Gods
Source: http://www.gamebanshee.com/arcanum/walkthrough/ancientgods.php http://img266.imageshack.us/img266/8453/quancientgodsji8.jpg While traveling around Arcanum, you’ll no doubt find several altars to the ancient gods of the world. If you talk to Aldous T. Buxington at the university in Tarant, he’ll give you some clues about what the altars can do. In particular, he’ll give you a book describing the gods and what you should offer them, and he’ll have a painting called “Mazzerin’s Mystery” hanging on his wall. The painting (shown above) gives you the relationships between the gods. If you just go to an altar and give the correct offering, you’ll get a blessing. The trick is to give the offerings in the correct order so you can accumulate blessings and eventually gain Velorien’s (the All-Father’s) blessing. There are three circles of gods. When you give an offering to the greater god at the end of a circle, you’ll lose all the other blessings from that circle. And when you gain the blessing from Velorien, you’ll lose the blessings from the greater gods. However, you don’t have to continue making offerings if you don’t want to. If you prefer the blessing you have to the one you would gain, then there’s no reason to continue. Here are the gods you need to donate to, in the order you need to make the donations: First Circle Lesser God: Ter’el, Elven God of Wisdom Altar Location: Falcon’s Ache Offering: Li’tani (sold by the elven trader in Ashbury) Blessing: +1 perception, +4 bow Lesser God: Makaal, Bedokaan God of the Hunt Altar Location: Bedokaan Village Offering: Heartstone (found lying on the ground in the Bedokaan Village) Blessing: +1 dexterity Note: If you betray the Bedokaan lizards to the poachers, the altar will stop working. Lesser God: Alberich, Dwarven God of Stone Altar Location: Wheel Clan Offering: Lava Rock (found on the ground in numerous dungeons) Blessing: +1 strength Lesser God: Geshtianna, Human Goddess of Love Altar Location: Stillwater Offering: Passion Root (found on the ground nearby) Blessing: +1 beauty Greater God: Halcyon, God of Truth Altar Location: Vooriden Offering: Olive Tree Branch (found in the Wheel Clan garden) Blessing: +2 willpower, +2 perception, +4 spot traps, +4 heal Second Circle Lesser God: Torg, Ogre God of Heart Altar Location: Torg’s Altar Offering: Ruby (found in numerous places) Blessing: +1 constitution Lesser God: Bolo, Halfling God of Thieves Altar Location: Bolo’s Altar Offering: Any Ring (found in numerous places) Blessing: +4 pick locks, +4 pick pockets Lesser God: Kerlin, Gnome God of Gold Altar Location: Kerlin’s Altar Offering: Mnura Coin (found in numerous places) Blessing: +4 haggle, +4 persuasion Lesser God: Shakar, Orcish God of War Altar Location: Kree Offering: Bone Dagger or Reaper’s Axe (bone daggers can be found in the First Panarii Temple catacombs and in the old Caladon sewers; reaper’s axes are sometimes sold by gypsies) Blessing: +4 dodge, +4 melee Greater God: Moorindal, God of Shadows Altar Location: Ancient Temple Offering: Black Diamond (found at the Ancient Maze, the Bangellian Deeps, and the Caladon Palace) Blessing: +8 backstab, +4 prowling, +4 melee Third Circle Lesser God: Alberich Lesser God: Makaal Lesser God: Kerlin Lesser God: Bolo Greater God: Kaitan, God of Balance Altar Location: Gorgoth Pass Offering: Geode (found in numerous places, including on the ground right by the altar) Blessing: +1 beauty, +1 charisma, +4 bow Final Blessing All-Father: Velorien Altar Location: Vendigroth Ruins Offering: Yourself (just walk onto the platform) Blessing: +100 hit points, +100 fatigue, +12 melee, +12 dodge, +12 pickpocket, +12 firearms, +12 persuasion, +4 dexterity, +30 damage resistance, +30 magic resistance